


GQ Awards

by Allonsy_Elize



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Cumberbitches, Cumbercollective
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsy_Elize/pseuds/Allonsy_Elize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OFC follows Benedict to the bathroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	GQ Awards

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me father for I know not what I was thinking, I just really wanted to write this.

You watch as a clearly tipsy Benedict stumble onto the stage, leaning back in your chair you cross your arms, ‘oh this is going to be good.’ You think to yourself as he takes the heavy looking glass award from Dan. You see Benedict trying to hold back some tears while smiling at the award. He was looking exceptionally stunning tonight, his tight fitting black suit with a waistcoat, he had started to grow his hair for Sherlock next year and the unruly curls refused to be tamed. From all the interviews you have read you knew he wasn’t too fond of the Sherlock curls, but if you had to admit it, the short curls were a real turn on for you.

 

You sat listening to him and the more he rambled on the more turned on you were getting, who would have guessed watching him loose track of his thoughts could do this to you. Running his hand through his hair trying to flatten the curls he continued with his speech. “This is wonderful. I’d like to thank James McAvoy for not being available.” He said in his deep voice and you chuckled with the crowd. He lost track of his speech so many times and you couldn’t help thinking that he should remember to have a speech prepared if The Imitation Game got nominated for an Oscar. “Thank you mum and dad for rearing me. Wait, what century am I in? I’m going to leave the stage now because I drank a lot and I need the loo.” You watch him making his way off the stage and you glance to the side checking if anyone would notice if you got up and followed him.

 

Getting up from your seat you quickly slip to the back of the room, glancing back you see Benedict doing his post award interview. You slip out of the room, closing the door slowly behind you. Taking deep breaths you head to the bathroom where you knew he would have to go if he meant what he said. You slip into a dark corridor when you hear people walking this way. “I will catch you inside. Will you take this glass monstrosity, I really need the loo now.” you hear his deep voice as he is talking to Dan striding down the hallway. “Yeah, you are a light weight.” Dan chuckles and he walks past your hiding spot. You hear the door opening and walk quietly towards the bathroom. You hear the toilette flush and after a couple of seconds the faucet opening and water running. You slip into the bathroom locking the door behind you. You watch him slump over the wash basin, you could see in the mirror his eyes were closed. “Yeah you tosser I thought you would need the loo too.” He said and opens his eyes, his blue-green eyes meeting yours in the mirror. He blushes slightly and you have to take deep breaths to keep yourself calm. You were in the same room as Benedict Cumberbatch.

 

“I’m sorry love but I think you are in the wrong bathroom.” He says as he turns around, you quickly run your eyes over his lean form, from this distance you could see the suit was tighter than it looked from a far. “No Mr Cumberbatch, I think I am in the right place.” You say as you pull out the clip that was holding your hair in a tight bun, the loose waves cascading down your back. You quickly ran shaky fingers through your hair to untangle the worse of it. He laughs nervously, “I don’t know what you mean.” He says while his eyes run up and down your body taking in the form fitting black dress. You reach your hand behind your back, tugging at the zipper, pulling it down your back. “You are Benedict Cumberbatch and I am a willing fan, you put two and two together.” You say while slipping the dress of your shoulders and you could feel the soft fabric fall off your body, pooling at your feet. “I, I,” he stutters as you step out of your dress, taking another deep breath to gain confidence. You knew you looked stunning, the purple lace covered white bra with matching panties, your black stilettos echoing as you walk towards him.

 

Standing in front of him you reach for the obvious bulge that had formed in his tight trousers, “Oh Mr Cumberbatch, I think you do.” You smile at him as you squeeze him through his trousers. You hear him taking a deep breath and he closes his eyes, leaning against the wash basin behind him. “Fuck me.” He breathes while you keep rubbing his growing bulge. “That is the plan Actor of the Year.” You say while giggling, leaning in closer, rubbing against him, he suddenly grabbed your face pushing his lips against yours and you could taste the slight hint of alcohol on his breath, his thumb gently running over your cheekbones sending shivers down your spine, and you knew your panties will be soaked if he continued like this. He chuckles against your lips, “You sure you can handle this miss?” he says cocking his eyebrow at you. To proof your point you kneel down in front of him, looking up at him, your shaking fingers make quick work of the zip on his trousers, hooking your fingers in the belt loops you pull at them, watching as his cock springs free from the tight trousers. “No pants Mr Cumberbatch? Have you turned into one of those celebrities?” you ask cheekily before kissing the tip of his erection.

 

He started running his fingers through your hair as you slip him into your head, relaxing your throat muscles, you start bobbing up and down, while flattening your tongue against him, feeling the veins starting to pulse. You hear him uttering a string of expletives and you couldn’t help giggling at how this normally eloquent man was blubbering like a fool and it was all because of you. You could feel him throbbing in your head, and just when you started to hollow your cheeks as you suck on him, he leans forward, grabbing you by your upper arms and pulling you up. “I need to be inside of you right now.” he says in a growl, he spins both of you around, pushing your back against the wash basin. Kissing you fiercely he pushes his erection against your stomach, causing you to moan against his mouth, he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth, sliding it against your tongue.

 

He grabs your hips, hoisting you up onto the basin itself, running his hands up your thighs he spreads your legs as he positions himself between them. You feel his erection pressing against your clit through your panties. Moaning against his mouth, he keeps moving his hands, trailing it up your stomach as he makes contact with your breasts still trapped in your bra. He squeezes them gently, his squeezing getting more frantic as he starts nuzzling your neck with his mouth. “You smell so good.” He breathes as his hands move back down your body sending shivers down your spine. His fingers move your panties out of the way as they trace your soaked lips. “So ready for me aren’t you love.” He mumbles against your neck as his fingers move inside of you at an agonisingly slow pace. He leans back as he positions himself at your entrance, he pushes forward sheathing himself inside of your aching cunt. Running your fingers through his hair, you start playing with the curls, twisting them in your fingers as he slowly starts moving inside of you.

 

“Benedict please, I need you to go faster.” You moan against his neck, pulling on his hair, you knew this drove him mad, and he started picking up his pace, thrusting harder, trying to go deeper with each thrust. You could already feel your orgasm starting to build. He started kissing you on the sensitive spot just below your ear, leaning your head back against the mirror you close your eyes, moaning loudly. You knew if someone happened to walk past they would know what was going on in here. Benedict grabbed your legs, wrapping them around his waist, he leaned back and you could see a sweat drop rolling down his face as he continues with his relentless pace each thrust hitting your g-spot perfectly. “I’m so close Ben.” You sigh as he leans forward once again this time capturing a straining nipple in his mouth, the friction of lace and his tongue working over your sensitive nub sending electric pulses through your body, your cunt starting to seize around his throbbing erection. “Yes, that’s right love, cum for me.” He says, the concentration on his face as he tries to keep up with his pace.

 

“Benedict!” you yell as your orgasm washes over you. Two thrust later you could feel his cock twitching inside of you as he slumped against you. “Fuck that was.” He starts mumbling against your neck kissing a path back to your mouth. “Yes sweetie, best idea you ever had.” He stands back from you, adjusting himself, pulling his trousers up again. “Great code word don’t you think?” he says winking at you. “Yes sweetie, you should just count your lucky stars some fan girl didn’t beat me to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought


End file.
